Those Who Matter
by whatevergirl
Summary: From Kink Meme Prompt: ' Javert is a young officer in the Parisian police force, who falls for Valjean. Cosette's totally fine with their relationship as long as her father is happy; Marius, meanwhile, is totally freaked out by the fact that his father-in-law/girlfriend's father's boyfriend is only a couple of years older than him.' Makinghugospin Round 4 Page 46
1. Chapter 1

_Les Mis is not mine, and I make no money from this_

* * *

It was early in the morning when Cosette called over to her Papa's home. She was aware he had been out at a function the previous night in his role as a supporter for the orphanage. She knew he would have stayed as long as possible, happily talking to anyone who would listen about the children.

She would not have called over before 8am usually, but she had left behind her USB stick with her wedding plans on it, and she was not going to send Marius to pick it up in case his curiosity got the better of him.

The flat was quiet, the early morning light shining into the living area where the curtains had not been drawn. There was a white cap on the floor, right by the door. Cosette paused a moment, picking it up to look curiously at it. She moved it to the room though, her eyes scanning the place.

There was a shoe in the middle of the floor. Not particularly odd, as her Papa was not exactly neat, but it did not look like one of his shoes. Despite the confusion she was now experiencing, Cosette carried on; she walked fully into the room, moving over to the coffee table, where her Papa's laptop sat. As she moved around the sofa to check the table, Cosette noticed a white cape on the sofa. Her Papa's coat was there as well.

Flics were the only people who wore capes anymore; cops, and even then only at night or in bad weather. Did her Papa have a friend over? It sounded cold to even think it, but her Papa did not usually even allow people close enough to visit his home, never mind to stay overnight.

Curiosity flowed through her again, but she stamped down on it. She had a meeting this afternoon with the woman who would make her wedding dress; she needed the USB stick and questioning her Papa could wait until later. She tidied the table, putting all the papers on it into a tidy pile and moving the empty mugs to take to the kitchen. She couldn't see it.

She straightened up, wandering through into the kitchen, her eyes still flitting about for both her lost possession and more information on her Papa's night. Dropping the cups into the sink, Cosette frowned. Had she been in her old room at all? If she had put the stick in there, she would have to disturb her Papa's friend to retrieve it. She could not turn up to the meeting without it though.

Cosette walked back through the living area and into the small corridor. The bathroom door was open, but her Papa's door was shut, as was the door into her old room. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, staring at the door as though willing it to reveal its secrets. It really couldn't wait much longer; she'd be late for work.

Moving softly, she stood before her door, weight carefully light on the floorboards that always seemed to creak just here. She wrapped a hand around the handle, the other coming up to rest against the door as she softly pushed it open. Holding her breath, Cosette poked her head into the room; into the empty room. She frowned, and stepped inside. No one was in here. Her USB was sat beside the old desktop computer in here, so she moved over and picked it up.

That had been a man's uniform. Well, it was that or a woman with a large head and large feet. Slipping her USB stick into her pocket, Cosette stared out of the window, frowning again. Perhaps her Papa had been very drunk last night. He liked to cuddle someone when he overindulged, so perhaps the police officer who had helped him home had been unable to escape, and forced to act as a teddy bear for her overgrown child of a father.

It was an easier idea than breaking her belief that her Papa did not have sex. He was into his forties now and had never brought anyone home before. Surely he was too old for that sort of thing.

She turned, leaving the room behind in time to see a young man heading into the bathroom. He wore a pair of her Papa's pyjama bottoms, though they seemed a little large, and he wore no shirt. His neck and shoulders had an array of bite marks across them. He stared, wide-eyed, at Cosette for a moment, before a slight scowl settled onto his face, and he shut the bathroom door behind himself.

Cosette gaped, her jaw wide. He really had had someone over. She flushed and hurried out of the flat, locking up behind herself. She'd be late for work if she waited much longer. Her Papa would be getting a phone call when she had some free time though.

* * *

The morning was not as wonderful as the night before had been. Last night, Valjean had attended a charity ball to raise money for the dear orphanage. It had been a wonderful do, with an enthusiastic crowd; and they had been generous. Valjean had been grinning just imagining the lovely children benefitting, his heart had swelled.

There had been a few security guards there, as well as several police officers. They had kept a watch for those who may try to cause trouble. Valjean had met Javert, however, on his way home. He had had to walk home, having sent his money already; the night was wet though, cold and miserable. Valjean had stopped to find some change for a man when Javert had shown up and chased him off.

"Excuse me, officer. Why did you do that?"

"That man keeps- Oh, Valjean. That man keeps taking money off people to fund his drug habit."

"Oh, no. He wanted change to get home."

"Tch, yeah. Home..."

Javert was the man who had arrested him a few months ago. He had accidently walked out of a bakery without paying and the owner had kicked up such a fuss that the officer patrolling nearby had had to come over and calm things down. Javert had put him into his patrol car and driven away with him to get them away from the man; he'd then cringed slightly and asked that Valjean not mention to anyone in case he got into trouble for it.

The young man was a very focussed 24 year-old. Valjean had ran into him while he patrolled the area several times; Javert seemed to have a bit of trouble understanding jokes which was unfortunate as the man he patrolled with tended to make him the butt of his jokes and Javert ought to be able to respond to them, for good or bad.

Valjean made an effort to smile at him though, and the frequently spoke to each other when Javert had the time. Valjean had taking to walking everywhere for the chance to run into the young officer. He had asked Javert to walk back with him after he had sent the stranger on the way.

When they had gotten back to the flat, he had invited Javert inside; the poor boy had been soaked through, even with his cape and uniform on. Valjean had put his hands on the young man's shoulder and pressed their lips together softly.

Javert's response had surprised him. The boy had pulled him down, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and running his tongue along Valjean's bottom lip. It had been delicious. Valjean had flung the boy's hat off his head and pressed their bodies against each other. He began to toe off his shoes as Javert pulled back, dropping his cape onto the sofa, and then tugging Valjean's coat off to go with it.

He got one of his shoes off before Valjean picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. Seeing Javert upon his bed, one leg up as he pulled off his other shoe. He had been beautiful.

"Coming down here?" Javert had laughed.

He had fallen on him. The night had ended up being long and arousing. Valjean had taken the boy apart with his lips and tongue, using his fingers...

He had awoken in the morning still inside Javert, and felt a wish to keep going. Javert had awoken, grimaced and asked if he could shower. He had then proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom, and Valjean could not figure out why.

"Javert, I need the toilet. Let me in."

"Let me finish my shower."

"Just come unlock the door." He could not understand what was bothering the young man so much.

"No. What if someone walks in?"

"We are the only ones here!" This was getting ridiculous.

"No. There was a young woman here when I came out the room."

"Woman..." He frowned slightly; Cosette perhaps? "Did she have long blonde hair?"

"Yeah..."

"That will have been my daughter, Cosette."

"Daughter?" Javert's voice went quite high.

"Let me in. She is gone now, I'm sure. She has work." A few moments later, the door clicked and Valjean entered. Javert was in the shower cubicle again, his back facing the door.

Valjean emptied his bladder and then washed his hands slowly, trying to decide what to say, how much to reveal. He stepped back and looked over at the boy, pulling off his flannel bottoms to join Javert in the shower.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think she would think to call over for anything."

"Mmm." Javert may have sounded cold, but he glanced over his shoulder at Valjean.

"Please. Surely I have mentioned Cosette to you before?"

"I think you may have..." Javert sighed. "I just wasn't expecting to see her. I'm glad I hate wandering about naked or she would have seen me bare."

Valjean snorted gently, pressing his nose into Javert's neck briefly, before pulling back out of the water.

"Here. I'll wash you. We can talk about family later."


	2. Chapter 2

Javert stood by the door, fully dressed and stared at Valjean. The man was moving about in the kitchen, with his back to him. Javert hoped this was because the older man was nervous about something, rather than because he did not want to look at the other.

"Valjean? I have to be going."

"Ah? Oh, yes. Yes. Of course."

The man smiled demurely at him, folding his arms across his chest in an oddly vulnerable way. Javert blinked. Valjean was the strongest man he knew, to see him acting so... scared was definitely strange. Javert moved over to him and wrapped his arms around those strong shoulders.

"I- I'll see you later, right?" He stuttered, before cursing himself inwardly for sounding so insecure.

"Yes, please. If- If you want you can come over after your shift?" Valjean blurted out. Javert grinned; it was a pleasant thought.

"I do 12 hour shifts, and I will need to go home first but I can come over later."

Valjean nodded his head, running his fingers over the silver buttons of Javert's uniform before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft, sweet and something Javert wanted to experience every day before he headed out to work. He grinned, before pressing his lips to the older man's in a less chaste expression of his affection.

"I shall give you a ring when I am finished work, just to check you haven't had anything come up."

Valjean smiled and nodded, allowing his hands to squeeze Javert's arse lightly. They kissed again, and Javert headed out, fastening his cape as he moved out the apartment block and into the rain.

He wondered if they would be able to go out together. He had never been jealous of people before, never felt envy at their ability to go out on dates with others, to sit in a darkened cinema together, or across from each other at a restaurant. He wondered if he would be able to do the same with Valjean. The man was nearly twice his age; Forty five years to Javert's twenty four. Would they be able to cuddle up together in a public place?

He had never wanted to before, with anyone, and yet now he wanted to let everyone know that Valjean was his. He wanted to keep all those who looked at the wealthy business owner that the man would only be with him now and that everyone else could fuck off. He didn't care that he was still so poor he was living in a mangy flat with three other men, who he believed were students, though he did not actually talk to them if he could avoid it. It did not matter that he was still living on rice and noodles, even though he had a full time job, due to his mother's refusal to get a proper job.

He was not latching onto Valjean for his money. It was not that he was in love; Javert was pretty sure he did not know the other man well enough for it to be that, but he certainly had some emotional attachment to him.

He sighed as he battled his way through the stormy weather to where he lived. He had been planning to put fresh clothing on, and to put his own underwear on rather than continuing to wear Valjean's, but perhaps he ought to just head into work. He was so damp now it would make no difference.

* * *

The police station was actually very quiet and Javert walked his usual beat, ignoring the jokes Girard flung at him, thinking of sending another night at Valjean's. The bad weather continued, and they received a call to go to Gorbeau House and speak with a man named Jordenette.

Before they headed out, Javert asked for all available information on the man, but there was not much; just various reports on a weedy but violent man and his loud, aggressive wife. There was not much else; they did not have a full name; though it was likely 'Jordenette' was an alias. Apparently there used to be a number of children with them, but these had recently left.

Once they reached the dingy place, they silently approached the house. Girard was now silent; he was a mocking bastard most of the time, but he knew how to do his job, and he knew when to shut up.

"Who are you?" Came a whispered voice. Javert turned, hand resting on his weapon as his eyes scanned the area. A skinny young girl crept out and moved slowly towards them, casting fearful glances at the house.

"I am Javert, this is Girard." He pointed to his badge. "We are agents du police."

He did his best to smile reassuringly at her, though he was not comfortable with children. Girard placed a hand on his shoulder and took over.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Azelma."

"Azelma? That is a lovely name. Tell me, Azelma, do you live here?"

"Sort of." Javert raised an eyebrow, trying not to scoff at her reply, but Girard smiled again at her.

"What do you mean by that, my dear?"

"I try to stay with my sister."

"Do you? Who is she?"

"Éponine. She is 18 now, so she can live on her own."

"Where does she live?"

"A few blocks away. It's not as nice as this, but our parents are not there." Javert frowned. Even he lived somewhere better than this, and his money mainly went to funding his mother's gambling habits.

"Who are your parents?"

"I'm not sure I should be telling you."

"Of course you can. We are part of the police, remember?"

"I am Azelma Thénardier. But we use different names. Sometimes we are Brujon, or Babet. Right now we are Jordenette."

"Your parents go by Jordenette? Where are they?" interrupted Javert impatiently. Girard cast a reproachful look, before focus his attention back on the girl with a kind smile.

"Thank you. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Gavroche and the boys are out. But Maman and Papa are upstairs. Do you want me to get them for you?"

"No, no. Please can you wait here a moment?" she nodded, her skinny head bobbing like a doll's.

Girard stood up and faced Javert.

"I want to see where this Éponine lives."

"We should just call it in and be done with it."

"No. We have no evidence on them right now. We need to collect that, besides, the girl is here. We can't do a raid with no backup and a child hanging about."

Javert scowled. The girl looked like she could survive on her own anyway, but he didn't argue.

"I'll go have a word with them, nothing confrontational. You go see where this girl lives."

Girard frowned at him for a moment, as though debating the decision before nodding his head.

"Be careful."

"You too. I'll call you when I'm done."

Javert decided to make his way along all the apartments in this house. One at a time, he knocked. Several did not answer the door, but a couple of people did. He asked about the activities, and the neighbours, being carefully not to mention anyone's name. It turned up some information on the Jordenette family, or the Thénardiers if that was their real name.

The second last door he came to, a large woman answered the door. She took one look at him and should back into the apartment.

"There is a flic at the door. What have you done?"

"What? I've done nothing." A tall, gangly man ambled over to them. He put on a sickeningly false smile as he looked at Javert. "Officer. Always a pleasure to see the law at work."

"Yes." Purred the woman behind him. Javert wanted to take a step back, feeling immensely uncomfortable, but he had the law on his side and this was his job. He stood tall and scowled at them.

"I am sorry officer," drawled the man, "but we don't have the time to stop and chat. Work, you know."

Javert nodded his head, making up his mind to investigate properly. He turned and left the building quickly; in doing so, he missed the man knocking on a neighbour's door and telling the man to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

Valjean was exhausted by the time he made it home. The day had been long, spent arguing with his manager trying to remind himself why he had hired the man to help run his business... the idea of coming home and seeing Javert was the only thing that kept him for firing the idiot.

The flat was empty, of course, when he arrived. Javert had said he would call over after his shift, once he had been home. He went over to the kitchen and put a pan of water on to boil. He pulled out another pan and began to cook a sauce, chopping onions and mushrooms to go in it when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered it, raising a shoulder to hold the phone as he added vegetables to the sauce and started to hunt for garlic.

"Papa?"

"Cosette? How are you?"

"Oh, wonderful Papa." Her voice had an odd quality to it that made him nervous. "May Marius and I call over later on?"

"Oh, you know I would love to have you, my dear. However I have a friend over."

"Is this the friend who was there this morning? I would love to meet him. I don't know any of your friends." She had that steely determination in her voice that she got when she couldn't be talked out of something.

"Well, I- I suppose... He is a police officer though, so I'm not sure how talkative he will be. He'll be tired."

Cosette just hummed at him before informing him she would be over at about half 8. He hung up and turned his attention back to making dinner, adding some pasta to the boiling water.

It was eight o'clock when Javert finally turned up; the pasta bake was in the oven keeping warm and Valjean was relaxing with a book and a glass of wine. Javert was in jeans and a plain blue t-shirt and he sat heavily down beside him, leaning against his shoulder. Valjean pressed a kiss into the young man's hair.

"How are you?"

"Tired. I nearly all day looking up various records and financials of a couple I met this morning."

"Ready for some dinner?"

"Definitely." Javert raised his head slowly, a soft smile forming on his face. He pressed a gentle kiss to Valjean's lips before pulling himself up. "Eating here or at the table?"

"Table. You may fall asleep if you get too comfortable."

"Fair enough." Chuckled Javert, the same soft smile on his face.

It was not a particularly romantic meal, which could be seen as a flaw as they had not yet had a date but Javert was clearly exhausted, and Valjean didn't want to make a fuss so it suited them. It was only as he was mopping up the sauce with his garlic bread that something occurred to him. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Ah, Cosette is calling over with her fiancé in a few minutes." He gave Javert an apologetic look. "Though, she'll be a few minutes late. Marius is never on time for anything."

"Oh." Javert did not look annoyed, but his face had donned a carefully blank look.

"I'm sorry. She called earlier." He hadn't thought Javert might be quite so tired.

"She is your daughter. Of course she will want to see you; especially when she has seen some stranger in your home this morning."

Javert stood up taking Valjean's plate with his own and putting them in the sink of hot water.

"I don't suppose," he spoke up, his back still to Valjean, "that you could tell me a bit about her before she gets here?"

"Sure. She is twenty years old, she works in a bakery. Don't laugh. Not all bakers hate me. She is engaged to Marius, who is a law student. He is nearly twenty two."

"Ok." Whispered Javert, more to himself than to Valjean.

"Don't worry." He wrapped two strong arms around that thin waist and pressed his lips to the other's head. "It will be fine."

"Am I... a friend, or..."

"Cosette is old enough to deal with me dating someone." He then realised he had never asked Javert if that is what they were doing. "If... if that is what you want to do."

"I would like that." He managed a small smile and turned around, leaning up to kiss him just as there was a light knock on the door; the precursor to Cosette's entry.

"Papa?"

"Cosette." He smiled and walked over to them, embracing his child and kissing her cheek. "Marius." He clasped the boy's hand warmly and pressed a kiss to his cheek as well.

"This is Javert." Javert smiled awkwardly at them, clearly uncomfortable at meeting new people. Valjean was beginning to realise how far gone he was with the young man when this was simply endearing rather than amusing in any way.

"I know you." Said Marius. Valjean turned to stare at him. "You are one of Enjolras' flatmates."

"Yes." His discomfit was now hidden by a stern face, his policing face. Valjean sighed.

"Why don't we all sit down? Drinks?"

"Tea, Papa. Red berry if you have any. Marius will have water. He's in trouble with the doctor right now for not drinking enough."

"Of course. Earl Grey for me, and coffee for Javert."

He busied himself in the kitchen, listening to his daughter question Javert.

"You know Marius' friends then?"

"Apparently."

"I've been there several times. I haven't seen you before."

"I work a lot."

"As a police officer?"

"Yes."

"In the _gendarmerie nationale _or the-"

"The _police nationale_."

"Were you here last night?"

"Apparently."

"Are you and my Papa having sex?" Valjean nearly dropped the kettle he was holding.

"... Apparently."

"Are you serious about him?"

"I wouldn't be sitting through this interrogation if I was not."

"So, you plan to stick around then?"

"Obviously."

"You are not going to try and control or take over his life?"

"No. Why would I want to do that?"

"You aren't just dating him for his money?"

"Your father gives so much away I wouldn't need to date him to get money off him." Valjean could hear the scowl in Javert's voice at this, even through his own mortification.

"You know I will hunt you down if you hurt him."

"You really shouldn't threaten a police officer."

"Your occupation won't matter if you hurt my Papa."

Deciding to put a stop to this, Valjean came back in with a mug a red berry tea and a glass of water. He put them down and went back for the earl grey and the coffee.

"Thank you." Whispered Javert, his eyes showing it was for more than the drink. Valjean smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple before raising an arm and allowing Javert to lean into him.

"How are your plans coming along?"

"Quite well. You need to go for a fitting though, Papa." He allowed a small frown over his face. He hated people making a fuss of him, especially as they ought to be paying attention to the couple on the wedding day, not him. "You have to, Papa. If you don't then you will stick out from the wedding party and that won't do."

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. If it would make her happy...

"We have the venue finalised now. They have got their deposit so we can't be moved now."

"Did you decide if you were getting a band or a DJ?"

"Both." Marius spoke up. "A few of my friends play jazz music, so they will play now and then, but we'll have a DJ for in between."

"We've picked the song for our first dance."

"Oh?"

"A whole new world." Cosette smiled beautifully as she said it.

"Disney?"

"Yeah." She sighed, her eyes sparkling. Valjean grinned happily.

"The reception is going to be at my Grandfather's." Marius said softly. He didn't sound thrilled about it.

"Your grandfather wants to feel he is contributing, especially as you won't allow him to pay for anything. It really has saved us money." Scolded Cosette, softening it with a smile and giving his hand a squeeze.

"I know." Valjean smiled indulgently down at them. He had only been allowed to pay for the wedding dress. They really were an independent couple, and Cosette certainly seemed to be succeeding at teaching Marius to compromise.

They chatted a while longer, Cosette truly glowing as she explained what would happen. Marius smiled at her as though she was the most wonderful thing in his life. Valjean approved.

"Oh, we'll head out, Papa. Javert is asleep." Valjean glanced down at the young man. He was leaning into his chest, breathing deep and steady. Valjean carefully separated himself and stood up.

"It was wonderful to see you both."

"Good night Papa."

"Good night. Thank you for having us." Valjean smiled as he watched them out the door and over to their car. He was glad they hadn't been bothered by Javert.

* * *

Claquesous watched from the trees as the man opened the door and let the young couple out. He was vaguely familiar, though the man was unsure of where he had seen him before. The man lived on the ground floor of the apartment block; this was where Javert had come after work.

The young man had made a brief stop at his own flat, most likely just to change out his uniform as he had left for this place in jeans and a t-shirt. Claquesous snapped a picture of his face before stepping into the shadows as the couple hurried to their car.

"I cannot believe he is dating your Papa!"

"What do you mean?"

"He can only be just older than me. In fact, I think he is younger than Enjolras!"

"So? He makes Papa happy and he isn't after his money."

"He's got to be half your Papa's age."

Whatever the woman replied with was muffled as they shut the car doors and started the engine. Claquesous took a picture of the couple before they drove off. Maybe Thénardier would know who they were.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were still dark and dreary, the rain continued to fall and the nights seemed longer than ever. Javert worked two 8 hours shifts to make up the rest of his 40 hour week and then had three days off.

They were currently on his second day off, the first having been sent in bed, and the plan was to head out for a walk in the countryside. The rain had let up, finally and Javert was itching to get out and do something. Valjean felt an undeniable fondness for his young man when he was impatiently striding up and down the flat, like a caged wolf.

Valjean grinned as he watched the other fasten his walking boots. The day would be good; they had their lunch packed and in their bags, they had flasks and bottles of water; unfortunately, they also had their waterproofs in their bags to go over their clothing if it started raining again.

The business man was feeling good, overall. He had had a lovely chat on the phone with his daughter last night, with Javert quietly working in the study even though he'd had the day off. Although she had informed him that Marius was uncomfortable with Javert, in particular with his age, Cosette had been thrilled. He had told him that she approved greatly of someone to be there with him.

He had laughed at that, telling her he was not a child in constant need of attention; she had chuckled and said that was not what she meant. She was happy that Javert was there; that it was not a relationship based just on sex (and how he had blushed to hear her speak those words!); that it was a relationship where they were comfortable to be themselves and relax.

He must have made a noise at that, because she had elaborated for him. Her conclusion seemed to be based off Javert sleeping while they were there, but she had concluded the young man was there not for money or sex or even to keep a protective eye on her father. He was not there in any truly selfish manner either. She had watched Javert wander off by himself to get a drink, or to use the toilet, or whatever. She said that the flic had been at home, and that was what had convinced her it would be good for him.

The idea that Javert did not feel a need to show off, or always appear at his best for Valjean was pleasing. The fact that they could share comfortable silences or even comfortable distances – being in different rooms, was also very pleasing. It gave Valjean a sense of finality, though he could not yet express this to Javert. It was a fresh, delicate feeling that filled his heart with joy. It had left him praising God for helping him with this love he felt.

He was happy that Javert was with him and he was happy that Cosette did not mind. Marius would hopefully come around, and all other problems were nought in the face of love.

"Are you coming or not?" huffed his policeman. Javert was stood by the door, his rucksack on the floor beside him and a set of keys in one hand and his helmet in the other.

"Ah, my apologies. My mind was wandering." He smiled, slinging his rucksack over one shoulder, grabbing his keys and helmet and stopping for a kiss on the way out.

"Your mind does nothing but..." grouched Javert with a hint of a smile on his lips.

They headed out to the road, where their bikes were parked. Javert sat down; fastening his bag on firmly; Valjean walked over and stood beside him, smiling down at the man he loved, but not feeling confident enough to embrace him out in the open.

"Be sure to drive safely."

"You know I do."

"I know you enjoy going fast."

"I'm a cop, remember? I stick to speed limits, you needn't worry."

"Remember that it is wet, and I worry."

Javert tilted his head back to look up at Valjean. He gave a soft, indulgent smile. "I might have gotten a motorbike instead of a car to make parking in this city easier, but I did learn how to ride properly, Valjean."

"I know, I know. I'm being ridiculous." Javert used a bike at work as well sometimes; of course he knew how to work it. Valjean turned away, feeling an idiot.

"Hey." Javert swung his leg over and hurried over to Valjean, placing a hand on his arm. "I like having someone worry about me. It makes me feel... special."

Valjean's response of 'you are special' was stopped by Javert rocking up to press a kiss to his lips, before turning back to his own bike. He grinned awkwardly, pleased that Javert felt so important with him, but also a little embarrassed at being kissed by the young man in public. He sat down, getting himself ready as he told himself off for feeling embarrassed at all; there was nothing wrong with their relationship, if Javert did not mind people outside their families knowing then he should not either.

They set off, sliding into the busy Paris traffic; neither noticed the man sat on the fence by a bus stop. He had his camera out and had snapped a picture, intending to send it to his boss. That old man looked oddly familiar. He could not think where he had seen him before, but perhaps the link between him and the cop investigating them was important.

* * *

The day managed to brighten up as it went on, the sun actually peeking out from behind the clouds on several occasions. The walk itself was highly enjoyable. The grass was a lush green, despite the wet weather and there had been a fair few flowers in bloom, spring was making itself known. The men had both been quiet as they wandered through the countryside, with only a few comments about the scenery as neither was much for small talk.

Valjean wondered about how easily Javert had fitted into his life. It had been barely a week, and yet it felt like it had been so long. He felt happier than he had in a long time; especially as he was no longer conflicted over the idea of Cosette marrying. He had been happy that his daughter had found someone who loved her so completely; he was thrilled the young man wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives, to make a home and a family with her. However, he had felt a sadness that she would be leaving him. When she had moved out a few years ago, loneliness had hit him, but she had still visited often. Once she had a family, her priorities would shift, and he had been dreading it.

Javert had made everything so much easier. He felt little but joy for Cosette now. He was still a large range of emotions in regards to her, including fear, anticipation, nervousness and, if he dare admit it, an amount of jealousy over how much of Cosette's attention was now focussed solely on Marius. Now, while he still felt these, he understood Cosette's viewpoint as well. His thoughts were constantly straying to the beautiful young man walking just in front of him. When he had stray thoughts, he often felt a need to text Javert and let him know what he had thought, he always felt a burst of excitement when he got a message back. His mind often focussed on how Javert's eyes smiled, even when his lips didn't; or the tilt of his head when he was thinking about something; or the way the young man squirmed beneath him, moaning in a manner that always made Valjean hard, regardless of where he was.

He watched as Javert stopped in front of him, reaching back to get his water. Valjean climbed the last few metres to catch up, pressing a kiss to the other's sweaty temple.

"How about we find a spot for lunch?" He suggested, placing a hand on Javert's shoulder and leaning in to smell the musky scent that clung to him.

"I suppose." Drawled Javert dryly, his mouth twitching slightly as he waved a hand to let Valjean go first.

"Only a week..." He murmured softly as he moved past, "I can't wait to have this forever."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, 'e does look rich. Maybes we can get something off 'im."

"It's him! It's him..." Hissed his darling wife, her teeth bared.

"Who?"

"Him. Valjean."

"The one who reported us?"

"Yeah."

"And took Collette?"

"Cosette, yeah."

"We should visit." They had been child minders. They had not been rich but they had been managing. People had been comforted when they had seen that he had a child of his own. Éponine had just been young, not even school age. The others hadn't been born then.

They had been managing, looking after other people's brats. It had changed when they had been visited by the most pathetic looking woman he had even seen; she had been skinny, harried looking but beautiful. She had had a lovely young child with her; clearly spoilt beyond what she deserved.

When Fantine had asked if they would look after little Cassette, he couldn't refuse. He was a good man, defender of the poor. A knight in shining armour, as it were. Not only that, but it had given his dear Éponine a friend. If he had known what a trouble maker the girl was, he would have said no. He should have wondered how quick the woman had been to get rid of her daughter. He'd been foolish.

The child had dropped things, and burnt things. She had cried for her mother all the time. She didn't want to eat what they made. She had had nightmares all the time. Both he and his wife had been stressed. They sent letters to Fantine, telling her how Carpet had broken things, how she had done damage, demanding money to replace them. The woman had not believed how destructive her little girl was. But he... he had worked out a better way to get her to pay up. He told her the child was sick and they needed money to cover the costs.

It wasn't too far out. It took the girl some time to start eating properly, to stop crying constantly and to get some work done. He wasn't a naturally cruel man, but the brat had been such a bother, the only way to make her do anything way to giving her a hiding. Of course you punished a child when she did wrong.

He was fortunate that his own precious Éponine had been so well behaved. The four that had followed had not lived up to her example though. Gavroche, Azelma and the other two... whose names he struggled to remember; they did not even bother to come home every night. They would never compare to Éponine, who had made enough money to move out. He knew who he could turn to if they hit hard times.

Regardless, he looked down at the photo with a frown; this was Valjean? Valjean had seen the Courgette struggling to carry the shopping home one day and had helped her. The idiotic man had not realised she was just pretending. He had seen that pathetic face and had set the authorities on them. Last he had seen the old man and the child; she had been clinging to his hand.

This Javert... he could only be young. He ought to tell someone; Valjean was cradle robbing again. The photo showed the two men kissing beside two motorbikes. Thénardier himself was only forty and he would never dream of dating someone that young. He had morals.

A nice bit of blackmail could solve his problem with the flic as well as getting his vengeance on the old man at the same time. He smirked.

* * *

Javert suppressed a grin. He could not explain why he was feeling so happy, but it was strange; just the other night he had gone to bed with his face aching from smiling so much.

He could barely remember the last time he had spent the night in his own bed. Well, he could; it was four nights ago but that wasn't the point. He had found a home with Jean Valjean. He had found happiness.

It felt like a fragile gift that had been given to him by accident. In some ways, he wanted to show those he worked with that he was not a sad loser whom nobody could love, yet in others he wanted to keep it hidden; that if people did know then this delicate thing could be broken.

He was sitting astride his bike, helmet on the handlebars as he sipped his water. The cold weather was worsening; winter was here and he was not looking forward to the potential snow it may bring. As he put his bottle back away he noticed a smudge on the white body of his motorcycle. He nipped the fingers of his glove between his teeth his pull it off and used his cuff to clean it off.

The day was going by slowly, each five minutes seeming to take half an hour. Still, there was only an hour left until he could finish and head home... back to Valjean's home... even.

"Come on. Let's get moving again."

"We heading back to the station or off to Jordenette?"

"We have enough to get them for what they have done in the past, but I am sure they are guilty now."

"Come on, Javert. Where we going?"

"Be calm, Girard. Let's head back to the station for now. We can face Jordenette when we have more and in the daylight."

"In daylight? He isn't a vampire or a monster under the bed, Javert."

"I'm going now." He put his helmet on as Girard laughed and clapped his shoulder.

* * *

"Ohh, I love it when you work on that bike."

Warm hands pushed his thick jacket off and crept around his waist.

"Good evening Valjean."

Valjean smiled before leaning down to kiss him. Javert wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Those hands were now kneading his arse, making him grin.

"Do you like my uniform, monsieur?"

"Indeed I do, officer. Your trousers do seem to be on the small side though."

"Are they? Oh dear."

"Yes, officer. You had best remove them to avoid any embarrassment."

"Well, if you say so monsieur."

Javert smirked slightly as he bent over to remove his boots. It wasn't the most comfortable way to do so, but Valjean's eyes went straight to his arse, a light blush adding colour to his cheeks. Boots removed, he carefully balanced, still bent over more than he needed to be and pulled his socks off.

"Off, you say, monsieur?"

"Oh, yes officer."

"You wouldn't be trying to degrade a member of the police nationale?"

"I'm just looking out for you, officer. I can help if you are too cold to manage the fastenings."

Javert allowed his lover to step closer and unbutton his trousers. He could feel himself going red, but kept a smirk on his face despite the fact that he rather wanted to cover up. He still wasn't too keen on being undressed anywhere but in the bathroom or right before getting under the covers in bed.

"Beautiful." Valjean's warm breath hit his ear as he stepped up close to whisper in his ear.

"I am just a simple police officer." He attempted to look seductive, but had a feeling it hadn't gone right. Valjean had stepped back to pull his trousers slowly down. He didn't seem bothered by any odd facial expressions Javert was making.

"Not just." Whispered Valjean, the playful tone gone. He gazed at Javert intensely. He responded dropping down and straddling his lover where he knelt.

"How you look in just a white shirt." The older man murmured, before pulling the young officer close and kissing him.

Javert moaned softly, gripping the man's head through the thick dark hair. Valjean pulled him closer, one hand trying to push his shins around his body. Javert took the hint and wrapped his legs around the man's waist.

Valjean grunted, then widened his legs and stood up, Javert still wrapped around him.

"Fuck." Groaned Javert; he always this strength hot. His blood surged as he began to nip lightly at the other's lips, before trailing away and down the side of his neck, enjoying the taste of him.

"Ah... Javert, wait till we are in the bedroom. I find it hard to focus when you do that."

"Fuck the bedroom. I want you now. Have me against the wall."

Valjean groaned loudly, letting Javert's back hit the wall as he devoured his mouth.

"Bedroom. Lube's in there."

"Fine." He wasn't eager enough to skip the lube. "Against the wall still, though."

"Mmm."

They slowly moved towards the bedroom, Valjean pausing every few steps to suckle at Javert's lips.

* * *

Javert awoke the next day in bed. He was naked and had a similarly naked furnace of a man stuck to his back. He wriggled out of Valjean's grasp and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms, heading to the toilet.

Next he moved though towards the kitchen, stopping to collect the envelope that was shoved under the front door. He was hungry, having not eaten after work, but he didn't mind. As he waited for the bread to toast, he slit open the envelope that had his name on it.

He froze and stared at it. It was a photograph of him kissing Valjean. It must have been taken the day they had gone walking. There was a short message written on the back.

_'I'll be watching you'_

* * *

_As always, the smutty version is on AO3. :)_


End file.
